legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sera
Sera is the true name of Val'yler from Omegaheim. Sera had her memories returned to her during the initial confrontation at the start of the Endnarok fight in the same dungeon. Sera regains her human form after being slain in her Valkyre form. Sera regains her memories after Endnarok gives her a notebook from her past life, of which she used to write out what she wished to say, as well as giving her a message from her grand enemy Thotazlxax. Sera's notebook is of great importance to her, for long ago she made a vow to never speak, or outwardly show emotion until all of the Outer Old Ones, including Thotazlxax are killed. She vowed this after she had to kill her good friend Nyunian after he got corrupted by the Old Ones. Sera is now a great ally in the players fight on the Kingdom of the New Sigil. There is no known person who knows Seras family name, but it is rumored that she has told it to Tylious. History For the full history of Sera see the Lore Pages: Val'yler. Appearance Sera is a female around the age of 29, though in actuallity she is much older than that, rumored to have lived long before the New Kingdom shattered off of Outhria. She still has the appearance, mental ability, and physical prowess as that as someone at age 29, becuase after her capture at the end of the Lost War, all the experiments done on her halted the aging process, although now that she is back in her human body, she may begin to age again. Sera stands around 5 foot 7 inches tall. She has a slim build, which makes her look frail and weak, but her physical strength is much greater than that of those she fights alongside of, she is often considered to be on par with Tylious himself. Sera has long silver hair, that goes down to her mid thighs, she often keeps it free flowing, but when she is in combat exercies she puts it back into a long ponytail, but keeps it free when in actual battles. Her eyes are an icy, light blue. Unlike Tylious' eyes, which are also an icy blue, hers give off an impression of kindness, as opposed to a harsh and cold hearted nature. Personality Since the defeat of Thotazlxax in The Outer Regions, Sera has dismissed her ancient vow. Sera now shows emotion for those around her, and emotion in general. During the end of the fight, Sera was cursed by Thotazlxax to never be able to speak until every last Outer Old One has been killed, a goal deemed impossible, for the Outer Old One span countless numbers, across countless plains of existence. Despite her curse, Sera has kept in good spirits. Seras theme song would be the song Roads by Portishead. Weapons and Armour Sera wields a long sword that used to be wielded by her father. This blade is as long as a two-handed blade, but as light as a short sword and as thick as a broad sword, which she carries on her back. Sera also carries a smaller than average kite shield, adorned with the crest of an unknown origin, and two other symbols painted along the sides. Sera used to wear large, bulky plate armour, but that armour has been long lost. She now wears a long-sleeve cloth shirt and a skirt to her mid thighs, over top of which she wears specially designed plate armour, namely a breastplate that covers from the neck to the bottom of the ribs, greaves to just above the knee, gauntlets up to the elbows, leg-guards that protect around the waist and hover over the outside of the legs and a helmet that is open to allow hair movement, with a visor. The visor for her helmet is always up, even in battle. This new armour is very durable and offers a lot of protection over the areas they cover, yet they are light enough to be worn as every day clothes, as she does. Abilities and Powers Sera has lost all the powers she had back when she was Val'yler. Most of her abilities now come from her intense physical training and strategic ability. Sera never practiced any sort of magic, so she has no enhancments or special powers along those lines. Despite this, when it comes to sword play, there are barely any who can stand against her speed, accuracy, dexterity and power with a blade. Notable Quotes *Now go heroes! Go forth and become legends! Go forth, and save this world from utter destruction! (Endnarok intro) *Prepare yourselves heroes, my home is like nothing you've seen so far. A land lost in time awaits you. (Endnarok defeat) Trivia *Some may find it weird that I went into great detail in the detail of Sera's appearance and her armour. I can tell you for certain that I modeled her after the character Eucliwood Hellscythe from the anime Kore wa Zombie Desu ka? If you look up images of that character you'll see what I was going for. Also, the fact that she does not speak or show emotion is also inspired by the same character. - The R.B.